Cuentos antes de dormir
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Harry Potter le cuenta a sus hijos historias de Hogwarts antes de dormir, le cuenta los momentos felices, esos que fueron su razon para luchar. Pequeña viñeta de la familia Potter.


_**Disclaimer: **No soy J. ni Warner B. por lo tanto Harry Potter solo me pertenece de la misma forma que a todos los fans, porque es parte de mi vida, y porque lo siento un poquito mio cada vez que regreso al anden nueve y tres cuartos con cada libro._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuentos antes de dormir<span>**

**_Por: Luzme-Radcliffe_**

Harry Potter le cuenta historias de Hogwarts a sus hijos antes de dormir, no porque sea lo mejor que pueda contar, sino porque sus hijos tienen una necesidad enorme de saber porque a su padre lo saludan en la calle con tanto respeto y admiración.

_"¡Es que tú eres el gran Harry Potter papá!"_ dice James, su hijo mayor, y a Harry le causa gracia, porque él nunca se ha visto a sí mismo de esa manera. Harry le cuenta sus hijos (que aún no tienen edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts) la parte feliz de su vida, esa que está alejada de muerte, desolación y llanto, esa que fue su razón para luchar.

Les cuenta los momentos en que se sintió más afortunado, como cuando vio a Hagrid por primera vez, cuando conoció a Ron en el tren y cuando salvaron a Hermione de un troll gigante en primer año, _"¿a tía Hermione papá?"_pregunto asombrada Lily una vez, le gusta recordar cuando paso sus primeras vacaciones con los Weasley, cuando tío Vernon se molesto sobremanera por una llamada telefónica de Ron y la vez que gano su primer partido de _Quidditch_.

Sus hijos siempre lo miran entusiasmados, por eso cuando tiene tiempo les cuenta como uso un _giratiempo_ en tercer año para salvar a Sirius, y les habla de su profesor de defensa favorito Remus, no omite que fue un hombre lobo porque así les puede narrar a sus hijos como su padre y sus amigos se transformaban en un perro, un ciervo y una rata para ayudar a Lupin a pasar de forma más llevadera sus transformaciones.

Cuando se siente nostálgico les habla de los Dursley, porque a pesar de todo ellos le dieron un hogar, les cuenta de Big D y ¿Por qué no? Les cuenta de la vitrina del zoológico, de la cola de cerdo de Dudley y de la vez que inflo como un globo a la tía Marge.

La historia favorita de Albus y la que siempre pide que cuente es la de el torneo de los tres magos, les dice la mejor parte, cuando lucho contra el Dragón y como Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que se amaban en el baile de navidad (aunque ellos sigan negando que lo supieron en ese momento), nunca cuenta la parte del cementerio, cada vez que recuerda a Cedric Diggorie ahí muerto a sus pies sin que el pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo desvía el tema y cuenta otras partes de su vida.

Siempre le gusta contar como se hizo novio de Ginny, sobre todo al escuchar los sonoros "eww" de parte de sus tres hijos cuando menciona como se besaron en frente de toda la sala común. Además, Harry no pasa por alto las bromas de Fred y George, el mapa del merodeador, a Dobby el elfo domestico, como conoció a Luna y cientos de otras cosas que vivió en Hogwarts.

Cada que tiene oportunidad les habla de Snape, no solo porque le debe la vida, sino porque nunca conoció a un hombre más valiente, _"Espero encontrar a un príncipe como Snape"_ dice la pequeña Lily Luna con mirada soñadora de vez en cuando, y Harry siempre sonríe, porque el también espera que alguien ame a su hija tanto como el amo a su madre Lily Evans.

Harry solo cuenta eso, las partes felices, porque no quiere que sus hijos sientan la tristeza que él siente cuando recuerda las persecuciones, las torturas y las muertes de personas inocentes, por eso cuando Albus se arma de valor y pregunta acerca de la guerra el siempre responde algo parecido a _"fueron tiempos difíciles, pero logramos superarlos y vencer"_; sabe que sus hijos se enteraran después de los detalles pero espera evitarles el dolor mientras sean pequeños y su mayor héroe sea él, no porque sea Harry Potter, sino porque es su papá.

Harry siempre disfruta contarles esas cosas a sus hijos hasta que ya es avanzada la noche y no pueden evitar quedarse dormidos, entonces llega su parte favorita, que es verlos dormir, porque le escucho decir una vez a un gran hombre, de barba plateada y lentes de media luna, _que en los sueños entramos a un mundo que es enteramente nuestro, donde podemos sumergirnos en el profundo océano o sobrevolar la nube más alta _

* * *

><p><em>Esto fue algo que se me ocurrio como una simple frase y termino con esta viñeta. espero que les halla Gracias si llegaron hasta aqui, el simple hecho de que leean lo que escribo me hace feliz.<em>

_Sigo tratando de comprobar si los Review adelgazan, engordan o aumentan la poblacion de gatitos, si quieren ayudarme en mi investigacion solo dejenme un Review para saber si les gusto o si les parecio pesimo :D  
><em>


End file.
